HTF fanfic
by Shaowdragon
Summary: Well... This is just something that came to me suddenly. We'll see what future brings
1. Chapter 0

Writers Cursing: Unforunately due to the General rule 1. ("Entry title and summary must be rated K for all audience. No exceptions.") As I (no matter how bad the story might be) am not willing to alter it just to make from maybe K+ to just K. So I had to add this extra chapter of sorts.

Home... When we left we were full of dreams of glory... We were fools. The Tiger troops aren't known for hospitality towards PoW's, and still we went to defend our homes, families and things like that. Nothing prepared us for it. But atleast we made good friends of each other. Mouse Kaboom and Sneaky. My two best friends, and the two guys whom I'm responsible for. Me? I have nothing to fight for. No family, no love, nothing, except Mouse and Sneaky. That's propably why I'm here: to make sure they get home. We still have no idea who made me a sergeant. Then again, who knows where this might lead us? "Boss? Is everything allright?" I'm brought back from far away. "Wha?" I reply, almost asleep. " The commander called everyone to a briefing." I start te see normaly again and see that Sneaky's shacking me a bit. "Okay okay!" We go to the commander's tent where yelling can already be heard. "You're just in time monsieur." Mouse Kaboom's waitting at the door. As we enter, the commander is looking for something. "Ah. Sergeant Flippy!" "Y-yes mam!" I reply a bit dazzeled. "Relax boy. You're in no trouble." I feel relived. "Now. Your orders." She hands us over a file of papers. We go to our tent to open them. Inside are detailed positions for us to be in at a certain time. "Well... Get ready guys. We need to get moving." I order them. This is supposed to be just a scouting trip. Walking there, we tell each other stories. Finaly arriving at the co-ordinates, we take up positions overlooking Tiger generals current lair. Suddenly Mouse tries to yell something but all goes black for me...


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Ok... This is the real first chapter of something I just came up with. And when you just start working on something totaly randomly, only god knows what you end up with. Enjoy if you want to, don't if you don't. The characters are human. And of course as allmost any possible reader knows, the characters and the show belong to Mondo Media.

Trapped. I wake up to the realisation that I'm tied in a pit. Looking around, I see Sneaky with bandages allover his chest. Mouse Kaboom's also there without his one legs. "Wakey wakey boss." Sneaky says. "What happend?" I ask. I notice that pit is quite deep and has spikes everywhere. "The Tiger troops knew where we were Monsieur." Mouse Kaboom cuts in. "They attacked like lightning. We didn't have a chance." "Okay. What happened to you two by the way?" I ask. They look down. "One of the Tiger troopers gave me a small scar... After that it's all blank." Sneaky says. "As for me" Mouse starts "My leg caught shrapnel from one of their grenades. Their "medics" said it couldn't be saved and cut it off! Ce que les connards!" I remember his French background and decide not to ask what he said. "Okay... We need to get out." I say, feeling a strange headache. "Good luck Mosieur. Mouse says "Yeah the walls are seemingly flat and I can't get a grip." Sneaky notes "And beside, your tied up down there and Mouse Kaboom isn't gona move anywhere fast. " "Sneaky? Can you just get me out of here?" I ask anxiously. "Yeah maybe. I've got some rope they didn't notice." the rope falls down and i start climbing, doing my best to avoid the spikes. "Ouch! Argh!" I yell in pain out as I climb out, my uniform torn to shreds. "Okay, that's a start." I state and start looking around. "You're sure there's no way to climb the walls?" "Yeah. No ledges at all." "Guards?" "None, sergent." I look at the walls and gates while Sneaky and Mouse argue about something. _"__Just blow the gates...__"_ "And how do you suppose we blow the gates?" I ask. Mouse and Sneaky stop argueing "Sir?" They both ask, looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I ask wondering about their looks. "No one mentioned explosives, sir." Sneaky says, still having that look on his face. "Although... Now that you brought it up, we propably could take some of the materials here and make a grand BOOM." Mouse ponders with a gleam in his eyes.

Weeks passed as me and Sneaky gathered material Mouse Kaboom told us to get. God only knows how he's gona make a bomb out of dirt and leaves. Luckily God has nothing to do with this Mad chemistry class... "So... This is going to make a hole in that gate?" I ask. Mouse stops working looks at me and a grin comes to his face. "Non sergent. It's going to make the whole gate disparaître..." I take a glance a Sneaky who seems as disturbed as me. "Okay little buddy." He says with a worrying face. "As long as you don't blow us up..."

We are all young for soldiers, propably none of us is over 20. Mouse and Sneaky got their names for a reason. Mouse is unbelievably short for his age, but he can make almost anything explode, and Sneaky... We have no idea where he learned to move like that, not that we care. While I'm lost in my thoughts, the ground suddenly shakes. After the smoke has cleared we see that Mouse Kaboom was right. There was no gate, infact the whole wall was gone...

There was a abandoned outpost of our troops outside the walls. Sneaky scouts ahead while I help Mouse walk. "I'm guessing we retreated." Sneaky suddenly appears behind us. We get to the ruins of the outpost armory. I realise something. "This place wasn't abandoned too long ago". Sneaky takes a look around. "Yeah. And they left in a hurry. There's food and guns remaining." He took a closer look. "Okay the food might be getting old and there's not too much ammo. At least we found you a new uniform boss!" He hands us both a can and me my new uniform. Mouse cracks his serving open and start talking." What I wander is how the hell did they build that prison camp so quickly?" "Who cares." We all decide at the same time starting to laugh. Suddenly the walls are peppered by machine gun fire. I catch a ricochet in my arm. "Come out unarmed and we will not hurt you!" A voice says. We wonder our options. "They're Tiger troop sarge. No trusting their word." Sneaky notes taking a peek out of a bullet hole. "So we go out, we die. We stay here, we die?" I ask. "Basically." We look around the armory for anything to fight with. We find a few grenades, a sniper, pistols and knifes. "Sneaky get to the highest place in this building you can. Mouse you stay here." I tell them with more bravery than I actually have. "What will you be doing boss?" Sneaky voices what both of them are thinking. The truth is... I don't know "Don't worry." I try to reassure them. It doesn't seem to work but they still take positions. "Ceci baise fou. Nous mourrons tout." Mouse mumbles.

"I am totaly crazy." I tell myself while crawling out of the ruins. "You have one hour to decide!" The voice yells again, clearly agitated. I see the jeep the enemy captain's yelling from. I crawl closer and roll one of the grenades under it. The jeep goes up in flames throwing the gunner to a nearby bambu stick. But the captain is still alive. "You are fools! You cannot win." He spats as I close in on him. _"__What an asshole! Kill him! KILL HIM! Make him suffer!"_ A voice in my head goes on and on. I am not a cruel guy so I draw the pistol. Suddenly in feel a burning pain in my shoulder and a two shots ring out. I turn to see the Tiger trooper who shot me fall down with a hole in his head. I see Sneaky give me a wave from the armory. Almost instantly he ducks as a explosive is thrown at him. "Sneaky!" I yell out. I fall on my knees. _"See what they did to your friend? Kill them ALL! You know they deserve nothing less!"_I feel like something's taking my body over. _"Fine. If you can't do it you pussy, I guess I have to do it myself!"_ I just leap to the wounded captain ignoring the pain of my wound. He begs for mercy but gets none as i almost tear his throat. As he slumps dead I turn to the troopers who threw the grenade. Great. They have a tank... "Well this just got fun." My voice is much deeper than usualy. "What the hell is this!" I yell but no sound is made. _"Oh shut up you weakling!"_ They voice says. I see my own hands ripping the first Tiger trooper apart using him as a meatshield. "Who are you!" A moment of silence as the troopers rifle spells death to his comrades. _"Don't you realise Flippy? I'm you. Or atleast the part that wants survive!_" I jump on and off the tank quickly and after my landing, the tank explodes. _"You are weak! You gave up when your "friend" died! Without me you would be dead!"_ "What does that matter anymore! We've lost already!" _"No! WE are alive! That is what matters! And those "friends" of yours would have backstabbed you anyways!"_ "No! They wouldn't do something like that. And I need to save them." I feel I'm gaining control of my self_. __"No you fool! Without me you're as good as dead!"_ I push this new personality down an run the the remains of the armory. "Sneaky! Mouse!" I yell looking for them. Luckily their fine. Except that Sneaky lost three of his fingers in the explosion. Atleast our original mission was completed. The tiger general was dead.


	3. Chapter 2

Writers thoughts: Heh... Had something in my head that made me write Splendid into the same army. Made that into a separate chapter. Didn't fit into the story so well, forgetting the little continuum this thing has.

We limped for what felt like years until we run to a small camp of friendlies. "What the... We didn't think there was anyone out there!" A captain yells coming up to us. "Looks like you guys had a rough ride." We are all too tired either to care about military policy or TO awnser at all. "Well. Let's get you boys to a doctor." We just slump down.

When I wake up in a completely white room, a familiar face looks down on me. "Mom?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper. "Mom! Not exactly boss." As the blur leaves my vision I see that the speaker's Sneaky. Mouse Kaboom is in the other bed sleeping. "Want to get something to eat?" Sneaky pops the question. "Sure, I'm starving." We're in a place bit bigger than the camp we slumped in. "Mess hall has the newest magazine. Thought you might like to check that out." The headline tells that Tiger general is dead and the troops on the run. "Hhmm.. Our names aren't mentioned." "No sir. They thought it would be safer for us that way..." I turn to look at Sneaky smiling "Safer?" "Yes boss." I see he's having as hard time holding his laugh as I am. "Le quel est le sergent ?" Tough little bastard, but a damn good friend. "Morning Mouse." Sneaky calls him to join us. "I heard we're going to pulled out of the front lines to recover." I almost break the bottle in my hand. "We're recalled?" Sneaky voices what I can't. "Apparently." Mouse responses gloomly. I sigh. "Well. I think all three of us have deserved a little vacation." A total lie and they know it. On the other hand, we are tired and fatiqued. "Well I dont mind at all mes amis." Mouse suddenly says. "Look guys. I'll go talk to the captain. See what's going on." As I walk out of the mess hall he starts talking again "_Recalled? RECALLED! They can't recall us! Not now! I only just got started!"_ Great. "Not you again." I think. _"What's this? Inhospitality? Pure Hostility?"_ The voice is as deep as the tunnels the Tiger troops use in their ambushes. "Yes it is. You are no longer needed." _"No longer needed! Bah! I got here becouse othervise YOU wouldn't be here. And now, I ain't leaving partner."_ So. He thinks he's here to stay? "Leave my head now." _"Nah. I think I'll do a bit of decorating in here. How does Sneakys head sound?"_ "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yell out loud. "Sergeant?" I open my eyes and notice that I've apparently walked into the captains office. "Sorry sir! I was miles away..." He looks at me like I just got out of a mental institution, which is propably what I sounded like. "Quite. Now, why are you here, if I may ask?" How can he be so calm when I just yelled straight at him? "Sir. I've heard rumors that we're to be recalled." "Ah yes. The war's over for you three, atleast for now, and to be honest I don't know if Mouse Ka-boom is coming back." _"That's IT! I've hade enough of this!"_ My hand reaches for my knife. "It IS unfortunate to loose you and your men sergeant, but all of you need a rest. I do hope you understand." I chuckle a little. "Yes sir. I understand. By the way, you look like you need a rest too." "Sergeant, is something wrong with your voice?" Another deep chuckle. "No you dumb dick." Befor he even relises what I said, the knife is stuck deep in his throat. I remove the knife. "Well now. It seems WE have a good reason to get recalled." I can only yell out in my mind. "YOU CRAZY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" The voice responding is cold and as calm as the captain was. _"Killed the captain, obviously. And now I'm about to go and show them that war isn't over..."_


	4. Chapter 3

Writers note: OK. I know I already posted this chapter once but it got so hard to write the next one I'll be posting the old version and the unfinished scraps as extras at the end of the line.

Great. We're in the middle of nowhere. Atleast the people here are nice. "_Nice? NICE! WHO CARES ABOUT NICE! YOU CAN'T TRUST ANY OF THESE PEOPLE. JUST KILL THEM ALL!"_ "Shut up you lunatic_!" __"That's all you got? You yellowbellied mockery of a soldier! You think the death of the Tiger General changes anything? NO! The reason why all three of you are on leave, wounded, is becouse they gave the command to a kid who thought he was a soldier and a hero!"_

I wake up from the conversation as we pull to a stop. Sure it's a small place (and about as easy to locate as springfield of the Simpsons) but there's everything I need. Hopefully Mouse and Sneaky find something too. Maybe I could settle here when I grow a bit older. There is a redhead here, she's kind of cute, as weird as all of the people here, but who am I to judge? There aren't that many people here you really notice... about 20 maybe? Most of them are children. I mean the closest thing to a bar is run by kids! Not that there's any stronger drinks. With the time we have right now, I've really started to notice some of their strange perks. The kids are quite normal, a bit shy, but the older people... "Boss." Sneaky pokes me with an elbow. "What?" "Now, I might have earned my name, but check those guys in the corner coming here." They look exactly alike. "Now what might a few young soldiers be doing here?"One of them asks "Another cider please." I tell the waittres, wondering are those their natrual hair colors? "And a couple of shakes!" The new guys yell. "So, what does the military want here?" "Nothing. We're on leave." I snatch the hand of the other brother out of my pocket. _"See I told you they can't be trusted. Well, my time to shine."_ Great. I see my hand almost crushing the pickpockets wrist. "How attached are you to this arm?" "Quite a lot actualy... My other hand moved in to fast swipes and their faces are cut open pretty much everywhere. Sneaky tries to push me to the floor but isn't strong enough. He flies through the window out to the street. The guy who was distracting me decides to leg it. Fliqpy drops the remaining one to the ground and gives hive one last souvenier breaking his hand. Everybody looks at me like I'm crazy. And it ocurs to me, Maybe I am. I gain control and run straight for Sneaky." Get an ambulance!" The last thing I see is the ambulance slamming the breaks with a tall light blue haired guy in the wheel with a blind guy next to him.


	5. Chapter 4

Oh man. The pain courses all arournd my body. "Whe... Where am I?" Empty white room? I'm guessing, this is a hospital. Yay... This BS again. "Is anyone there?" No answer. I slurch off the bed and towards the door. BANG! The door hits me in the face. When I open my eyes, the guy driving the bus is there in a doctor coat. "Whoa! Sorry there little buddy. Didn't mean to hit ya in the face." He seems sincere, if a bit goofy. "Aren't you a paramedic?" He starts thinking. "Hmm... A paramedic, a doctor, a janitor. I do a little of this and a little of that." _"Oh god. And he's a doctor too? WHO THE FUCK HIRED THIS IDIOT?"_ So. Fliqpy hadn't disapeared in the crash. Shit. "Now." The blue haired "doctor" goes on. "What seems to be the problem?" I just couldn't hold him. "Other than the fact that you DROVE OVER ME? Nothing, idiot." I rush to add the words. "Sorry! That was totaly involuntary." The guy just keeps thinking, I swear I hear the gears in his head turning. Finaly he asks. "What does "involuntary" mean?" Ok, Fliqpy might have a point. "You know... I'm actualy fine, so you can just get to the next patient." He jumps suddenly. "Oh shoot! I forgot to change the bloodpack of the previous guy!" He runs off leaving me in the doorway. "Hey buddy? Don't worry about old Bluey. Just, don't let him see if you have some sort of hand problem." I turn to the speaker. He's propably 21 or so and more importantly, has no arms. "You have no idea how hard it is to be a handyman with no hands. Sorry for the possible bad pun." I just can't my eyes of those stumps. Flashbacks of the view of Mousey in the PoW camp sets itself in my mind. _"Oh the memories..." _I snap back to reality. "That doctor did your operation?" The guy leans back. "Maybe. I don't really remember... Strange. Name's Handy by the way. Or that's what everyone tells me anyways. " I just nod, barely not going for a handshake. "Flippy." I just sit there talking with him. Suddenly I spot Mousey in the crowd. "Sorry, I have to go." He smiles. "Sure. We'll meet again."

I caught up with Mousey at the cafeteria. He's wheeling around but somethings diffrent. "Bonjour, le sergent. There might be another fight coming with Tiger troops. Seems they found another boss." I sit on the nearest seat aghast, and realise what's so diffrent. "Are those new legs Ka-Boom?" He seems to realise them just now himself. "Oh yeah. Some experimental thing. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?" Sneaky walks up to us, looking like the mummy. "Yeah it is little guy! Mornin' boss." I expected to find anger in his voice there's none. _"What a weirdo." __"Oh shut-up." __"Why don't you come in here and say that you..." _I push his anger deep inside me. "What were you saying about Tiger troops returning Mouse?" I decide to ask, fearing the answer. "Nothing much sir. Just what the paper says." He replies handing me the magazine. Yadda yadda yadda... Prize of cofe rising... Yadda... There it is! "Tiger troops coming again?" Aparently they found another moron ready to blow up the globe."That ain't a good thing. Wonder if they're going to send us back to the fight?" "Propably. Why wouldn't they?" I hear the chatter between them._ "Why wouldn't they? Cause we're tree teens and two of us can't fight even if we wanted to!" _I yell out. This is not good, I keep losing control. "What's gotten into you boss?" I start walking away. BAM! Another door hits me, and it's the SAME GUY! _"THAT'S IT!" _I punch him in the face as hard as I can and walk out. The thief brothers are at the door. "Oh shit!" "It's that mad dude!" Fliqpy punches one of them in the stomach. As before, there's no sign of brotherly love. The one who wasn't punched is alreafy halfway to china. "E..excuse me? It's nice that you got rid of them, but..." It's the redhead. _"Bah! You think I did that to help you?" _He pushes her out of the way roughly. I try to wrangle him out of my body, utterly failing. _"Oh please. You could barely keep me inside. What chance do you puny weak little boy think you have now? _He suddenly turns around, grabing the reaheads hand striking my knife through her arm and pulling it down to the elbow, releasing his control of me the moment he lets go of the knife. I fall on all fours, unable to take my eyes off the blade. She's in a deep shock, and pulls back quickly when I try to reach for the knife handle. "I... I'm so sor... sorry." "JUST GET AWAY!" _"Really smooth dipshit..." "You're so dead after this..."_


End file.
